For no One
by YumiOCS
Summary: Ela suspira. "Você está pensando demais. Como sempre." "Eu preciso entender." "Não precisa." Ela diz determinada, enquanto gira de costas para ele e senta na penteadeira. "Tem coisas que não dá para entender. Elas só fazem sentido." Obs: Me inspirei na música de mesmo título dos Beatles


N/A: Isso daqui é diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha escrito... Espero que vcs gostem!

* * *

 **For No One**

Shikamaru observa o raio de luz avançando pelo assoalho. Está amanhecendo. A janela deixada aberta na noite anterior permite que uma brisa suave entre no quarto, balançando as cortinas e deixando a luminosidade se estender pelo chão. Se ao menos a janela estivesse fechada... Sua cabeça dói mais e mais conforme a luz avança, afastando a penumbra. Por que a janela ficou aberta? Ele vasculha sua mente, tentando lembrar em que parte da noite conturbada ele decidiu que era melhor deixar aberta. Por que ele decidiu isso? Mas não importa o quanto ele se esforce, simplesmente não consegue se lembrar. Se ao menos sua cabeça não doesse tanto. Temari costuma dizer que sua cabeça dói por que ele a usa demais. Que é seu corpo lhe dizendo para parar, já que ele parece incapaz de aceitar que não consegue entender tudo na vida. Temari é uma pessoa inteligente... Ele deveria escutá-la mais vezes. Ela está certa. Não importa o quanto ele tente, não consegue entender o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Mas ele não pode desistir. Não é de sua natureza desistir. Quem sabe mais tarde ela lhe faz um chá, como ela costuma fazer. Um chá verde com hortelã. Ela levará a xícara até a sala, a colocará na sua frente e lhe ordenará que pare de trabalhar por alguns segundos. Ele vai obedecer. Não por ela estar mandando, mas por que ele sabe que ela está certa. Ela sempre está certa. Então ela lhe dirá que ele está se sobrecarregando. Ele responderá que é importante. Ela dirá que nada é mais importante do que sua saúde. Então ela o convencerá a abandonar o trabalho por uma hora ou duas. E eles farão amor. E depois, quando estiverem deitados, na doce confusão da satisfação, ela lhe dirá coisas que nunca diz quando não está tomada pela felicidade. Ela lhe falará o quanto ama seu jeito sério e relaxado, sua expressão concentrada, sua calma. Dirá tudo com uma voz mole e arrastada, sem aquele toque de impertinência que sempre a acompanha. E eles ficarão assim por algum tempo, até ela se levantar e dizer que estão ambos sendo relaxados, que é meio da tarde e deveriam se mexer. E, mesmo a contragosto, ele a obedecerá, por que ela sempre está certa. Ela sempre diz que ele é o mais inteligente dos dois, seu gênio preguiçoso. Mas ele acha que ela sabe mais.

Mesmo assim, ele é inteligente. E não é necessário ser um gênio para perceber que nada do que geralmente acontece vai acontecer nesse dia. Hoje ela não dirá nenhuma daquelas coisas. Não fará um chá. Mas mesmo assim ele permanece tentando entender. Tem de tentar. Ele não pode desistir. Não importa o quanto sua cabeça doa cada vez que ele força o limite um pouquinho. Não é a janela que o perturba. É tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior, que resultou na janela aberta.

Sente um movimento ao seu lado. Ela está acordando. Temari se espreguiça lentamente, esticando cada músculo do corpo esguio. Então ela para. Agora passará alguns segundos deitada, simplesmente aproveitando a sensação de acordar. Abrirá os olhos e os deixará passear pelo quarto, sem prendê-los em nada específico. Será que ela já abriu os olhos? Ele quer saber. Mas não consegue reunir a força necessária para se mover na cama. Não consegue reunir a coragem para encará-la. Não importa o quanto queira ver seus olhos verde água. Ele teme o que verá neles. O que não verá neles.

Ele sente o peso da cama mudar, ela está se levantando. Ouve seus pés descalços andando em direção ao banheiro. Tão logo a porta se fecha, ele estica o braço em direção ao outro lado da cama. Em direção ao espaço que ela estivera ocupando. Ainda está quente. Ainda tem o cheiro dela. O cheiro forte de hortelã e suor. Ele tateia em direção ao seu travesseiro. Está seco. Ele já sabia que estaria.

Lembranças confusas da noite anterior invadem sua cabeça. O brilho frio nos olhos dela. As coisas que ela dissera. As coisas que ele não dissera.

" _Shikamaru". Temari chamou em voz baixa._

Ele deveria ter percebido. Ela nunca usaria aquele tom de voz se não fosse para algo assim.

" _O que foi?" Ele perguntou, distraído, enquanto remexia o jantar no prato. Não se sentia particularmente com fome no dia, mas sabia que se não comesse tudo, ela ficaria chateada. Era seu aniversário de cinco anos de casados. Ela fizera o jantar com todo o carinho. E ele sabia melhor do que menosprezar os esforços dela._

" _Precisamos conversar." A voz dela estava estranha, tão antinatural._

Shikamaru ri amargamente em sua cama. Se alguém lhe dissesse que ela usaria essa frase, ele nunca acreditaria. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece na vida real. É um clichê de livros. E Temari nunca foi dada a clichês. É uma das coisas que ele mais gosta nela. Ela é original, impetuosa. Mas dessa vez não foi.

" _Algum problema?" Ele perguntou preocupado, procurando seu olhar. Ela o encarou de volta, um brilho determinado nos olhos._

" _Eu estou indo embora."_

" _Embora?" Ele repetiu sem entender._

" _Sim. Para Suna. Amanhã de manhã." Havia algo em seu tom que deixava bem claro que não estava falando de tirar umas férias ou algo assim._

 _Mesmo assim, ele não entendeu. Não conseguiu._

" _Por quê?" Sua voz soou distante. Ele se sentia distante. Como se tivesse algodão na cabeça._

" _Shikamaru." Ela o chamou outra vez. Seu tom mais alto, mais sério.. "Eu estou te deixando."_

Ela soou tão calma. Desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Nada. Nem raiva, nem dor, nada. Estava simplesmente lhe informando uma decisão que tomara, como se estivesse notificando o que teria para jantar. Não, pior. Quando ela fazia o jantar havia sempre um suave pedido de aprovação em sua voz.

Ele ouve a água sendo desligada no banheiro. Uma porta se abrindo. Outra porta e som de passos. O cheiro de água quente e sabonete invade suas narinas. Pelo canto do olho ele a vê se enxugar os cabelos calmamente. Ela se move pelo quarto com a lenta precisão de quem está acostumado a uma rotina. Então ela cruza o espaço diretamente em frente à cama, entrando na linha de visão de Shikamaru.

"Bom dia." Ela diz suavemente.

Ele ergue os olhos devagar. Passeia a vista pelo corpo dela. Temari está usando o velho robe de seda azul que comprara para seu enxoval. Ele não pode deixar de reparar como a costura ligeiramente esgarçada faz com que ele caia mais solto em seus ombros do que costumava. Como a curva pesada de seus seios puxa o tecido para baixo, revelando uma parte escandalosa de sua pele. Mas por que ela deveria se importar com isso? No quarto há apenas ela e seu marido. Marido. A palavra martela em sua cabeça como um porrete. Uma nova onda de dor o atinge e ele fecha os olhos com força.

"Você está bem?" Ela pergunta. Parece preocupada.

O fato de tudo parecer tão normal o deixa ainda mais confuso. Ela não deveria ir embora sem dizer uma palavra? Sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez?

"Sim." Ele resmunga. "Só estou com dor de cabeça."

Ela suspira. "Você está pensando demais. Como sempre."

"Eu preciso _entender_."

"Não precisa." Ela diz determinada, enquanto gira de costas para ele e senta na penteadeira. "Tem coisas que não dá para entender. Elas só fazem sentido."

Temari começa a pentear o cabelo. Desembaraça os nós lentamente, enroscando os dedos com habilidade pelos fios. Depois de a tarefa ser concluída, ela liga o secador e o seca até não haver um fio molhado. Só então pega a escova e a passa pelos fios macios. Uma vez, duas, três vezes. Então ela pega os elásticos na mesa e os usa para prender quatro maria-chiquinhas.

Ele a observa. Ainda sem se levantar da cama.

" _Por quê?" Ele perguntou novamente. Sua voz saindo seca e quebradiça._

 _Ela suspirou. Mas não desviou os olhos. Nem pareceu hesitar._

" _Porque será melhor assim. Porque eu não quero mais ficar."_

" _Mas... Por quê?" Ele não pode deixar de sentir-se estúpido. Será que não sabia nenhuma outra palavra? Ele observou seu rosto, tentando captar sinais, indícios que mostrassem o que ela estava pensando. Mas ela estava impassível. Os olhos verde água não mostravam nada além de uma certeza profunda._

" _Se eu te dissesse que tem um motivo, seria mentira. Eu simplesmente... Não quero mais." Ela fez uma pausa. Então, sua voz soou diferente, quase como se pedisse desculpas. Quase. "Não sei quando esse sentimento surgiu. Mas ele vem crescendo em mim. E eu decidi que não adianta insistir mais."_

" _Mas eu... Nós..." Ele gesticulou para a sala ao redor, indicando a casa em que moravam, a vida que haviam construído juntos._

 _Ela acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Eu... Sinto muito."_

O resto da noite é um borrão. Houve gritos. Coisas que não deveriam ser ditas foram.

Ela se levanta da cadeira, se espreguiça lentamente e anda em direção ao armário. Abre a porta e retira seu uniforme. Ela começa a se vestir. O apertar das faixas de seu quimono repercute na mente de Shikamaru. Cada movimento forte aumentando a dor em sua cabeça. Como se ela estivesse apertando um nó em seu cérebro.

Então Temari quebra a rotina. Ela começa a retirar suas roupas do closet, a jogá-las na poltrona em frente à janela. Não demora muito tempo. Ela se move com precisão, sem hesitar. Depois se abaixa e recolhe seus sapatos. Em determinado momento para. Ainda tem roupas no armário, mas ela vira-se e anda em direção à porta do quarto. Ele ouve o som de portas batendo ao longe. Ela retorna com uma sacola de viagem e começa a guardar seus pertences.

"Mais tarde mandarei alguém buscar o resto das minhas roupas." Ela o informa com naturalidade.

Ele sabe que não precisa responder. Então apenas permanece deitado.

E é nessa posição que ele está quando o cheiro de café sobe até suas narinas. Num movimento automático ele se ergue e anda em direção à cozinha. Sobre a mesa há dois pratos. Um com duas fatias de torrada encharcadas de manteiga e outro com três, levemente tostadas com um pouco de requeijão por cima. Shikamaru toma seu lugar à mesa. Observa Temari colocar o café em duas xícaras antes de dirigir-se à mesa e ocupar seu lugar. Eles comem em silêncio. Ele não ergue os olhos de seu prato, nem por um momento. Quando ambos acabam a refeição, ele se levanta e anda até o lado de sua esposa. Estica a mão para retirar seu prato. Então ele vê. Um corte vermelho atravessando as costas de sua mão. Começando em algum ponto entre seus dedos indicador e médio e seguindo por toda sua extensão, parando pouco abaixo do pulso. Era um corte irregular, feio. E recente.

"Você se machucou?" Ele pergunta sem perceber o que está fazendo.

Ela cobre a mão com a outra. "Não é nada." Ela diz com a voz firme.

Ele acena para si mesmo e vai em direção a pia. Começa a lavar a louça.

Então ele lembra.

" _Não é verdade."_

" _É sim."_

" _Eu não acredito em você."_

 _Temari suspirou. "Deveria."_

" _Você está mentindo. O que aconteceu?"_

" _Já te disse que não aconteceu nada." Ela respondeu um pouco irritada. "É a vida."_

" _Não é verdade! Diz-me a verdade!" Em algum canto de sua mente ele percebeu que tinha elevado a voz. Ele não costumava erguer a voz. Principalmente com ela._

" _Essa é a verdade!" Ela respondeu, irritando-se também. Isso era normal. Ela tinha um comportamento explosivo._

" _Eu não acredito." Ele retrucou entre dentes._

" _O que você precisa para acreditar?" Ela perguntou com a voz presa._

" _Da verdade!"_

 _Ela bufou e levantou-se bruscamente. "Essa é a verdade." Finalmente estava gritando também. Ele preferia assim. Conhecia uma Temari emotiva melhor do que uma indiferente._

" _Não é!"_

" _O que você quer que eu diga?!" Ela gritou. "Que eu não te amo mais? Que não me importo mais? Pois muito bem! Eu digo! Não quero mais nada com você! Eu não te amo_ _mais!"_

 _O peso das palavras dela foi como um chute em seu peito. Como assim ela não o amava mais? Isso não fazia sentido. Eles tinham uma vida maravilhosa juntos... A não ser que..._

" _Quem é?"_

" _O que?" Ela perguntou confusa._

" _Quem é ele?"_

 _Ele pode ver a cor subir às suas faces quando ela entendeu suas palavras. Raiva._

" _Não tem ninguém."_

" _Mentira." Ele disse calmamente._

" _Não é!" Ela gritou indignada._

" _Por que mais você me deixaria?!"_

 _Temari permaneceu quieta por uns instantes. Então ela respirou fundo._

" _Acredite no que for melhor para você." Ela se levantou e começou a retirar os pratos da mesa. "Você que lava" disse friamente. Jogou as coisas na pia._

 _Shikamaru começou a lavar os pratos antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Largou tudo e subiu rapidamente em direção ao quarto._

 _Ela estava na frente da penteadeira, soltando os cabelos e massageando o coro cabeludo. Parecia perfeitamente calma, mas ele pode ver um ligeiro tremer em suas mãos. Seria de raiva? Não..._

" _Temari," Ele chamou baixinho "O que foi? O que aconteceu? Nós podemos consertar isso."_

" _Não podemos." Ela respondeu sem voltar-se. "Eu não te amo mais."_

" _Não é verdade." Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cama, logo atrás dela. "Ontem estava tudo bem. Por que hoje não estaria? O que aconteceu?"_

" _Não aconteceu nada. Eu só percebi que não queria mais." Sua voz estava inflexível._

 _Ele não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Ela sempre era muito cabeça dura. Temari terminou de pentear os cabelos com os dedos e levantou-se, andando em direção ao guarda-roupa. Num impulso Shikamaru a segurou pelo cotovelo e a puxou para si. Prendeu o outro braço ao redor de sua cintura e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Capturou seus lábios com força, com ferocidade. Inicialmente ela não resistiu, até mesmo correspondeu. Mas, quando ele achou que as coisas voltariam ao normal, ela o empurrou com força. Levantou um braço e o esbofeteou com as costas da mão._

" _Você não tinha esse direito." Vociferou antes de sair andando batendo os pés em direção ao banheiro._

 _Shikamaru permaneceu parado no lugar. Levou a mão ao rosto. Tinha leve consciência do gosto de sangue em sua boca. Quando Temari voltou ao quarto, ele ainda estava de pé ao lado da cama._

" _É mentira."_

 _Ela bufou e andou até o armário. Trocou de roupa rapidamente. Ele a observou. Em seu caminho até a cama, ela parou ao lado da janela e a fechou._

" _Boa noite". Disse tensa._

 _Então ela deitou-se entre os lençóis e se acomodou para dormir. Ele ainda não saíra de seu lugar. Continuou olhando para ela._

 _Seus ombros subiam e desciam no ritmo de sua respiração curta. Ela ainda não estava dormindo. Normal, ela sempre demorava muito para adormecer. Sempre com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Às vezes, quando as preocupações eram muitas, ela só conseguia adormecer depois de receber uma longa massagem. Será que essa noite seria assim? Já seria a terceira essa semana._

 _Então alguma coisa em sua mente quebrou e ele percebeu que essa era a última noite que passariam juntos. Ela estava indo embora. Depois de tanto tempo, ela ia deixá-lo. Sua mente rápida revisou todos os últimos dias que tinham passado juntos, procurando um motivo, uma explicação. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Estavam juntos há tanto tempo... Como não vira isso chegando? Sentiu-se com falta de ar. Sem pensar direito, andou em direção à janela e a abriu._

 _Temari apoiou-se num dos cotovelos, numa pose semi erguida e o encarou._

" _Por que você abriu a janela? Está frio." Perguntou com a voz dura._

 _Ele a ignorou. Na verdade, nem ouviu o que dizia. Não registrou as palavras, apenas o som de sua voz. Aquela voz. Será que ele a ouviria novamente?_

 _Um movimento ao seu lado o tirou de suas reminiscências. Temari fechara a janela violentamente e agora voltava para a cama. Tão logo ela havia se deitado, ele abriu a janela novamente._

 _Ela fez um barulho irritado. "Shikamaru feche isso."_

 _Então ele ouvira sua voz outra vez, afinal. Ela dissera seu nome. Adorava o jeito com que ela o falava, com seu levíssimo sotaque de Suna._

 _Mais uma vez ela levantou-se e fechou a janela, mas dessa vez permaneceu ao lado, esperando que ele a abrisse. Ele o fez. Ela a fechou de novo. E eles ficaram nisso algum tempo, cada vez abrindo ou fechando a janela com mais violência. Até que um barulho alto ecoou pelo quarto. O vidro caiu em grandes lascas no chão. Temari gritou e levou a mão ao peito. Ele pode ver sua camisola começar a se manchar de sangue._

" _Seu idiota." Ela resmungou._

 _Ele não respondeu. Não sabia o que fazer. Apenas observou a mancha vermelha estender-se sobre o tecido azul._

Shikamaru sacode a cabeça para tentar sair de seus devaneios. O que acontecera? Eles haviam cuidado do ferimento? Tem a vaga impressão de tê-la ajudado a limpar-se e a fazer um curativo. Não era um corte sério. Mas mesmo assim... Ele não consegue lembrar-se de pedir desculpas. Sobe as escadas correndo.

"Temari. Eu sinto muito." Ele diz assim que cruza a porta do quarto, com a respiração rasa e a cabeça latejando.

Ela está debruçada sobre sua sacola de viagem, guardando o livro que estava lendo.

"Pelo quê?" Ela pergunta sem levantar o rosto.

"Pela sua mão. Foi culpa minha."

Ele espera por uma resposta, mas recebe apenas um aceno de cabeça. Ela finalmente endireita o corpo. Mas não olha em sua direção. Em vez disso ela gira o corpo e anda em direção à penteadeira. Pega cuidadosamente os bibelôs arrumados sobre sua superfície. Volta para perto de sua bagagem. Tira um longo cachecol de dentro da sacola e enrola minuciosamente suas porcelanas antes de colocá-las na sacola.

Então, muito mais cedo do que ele esperava, ela termina de arrumar suas coisas. Os dois ficam em silêncio.

"Bem... É isso." Ela diz. Muda o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

"Não precisa ser." Ele retruca. Sente um sabor ligeiramente amargo em sua boca ao falar.

" _As coisas não precisavam ser assim." A voz de Temari chegou aos seus ouvidos. "Poderíamos agir como pessoas civilizadas."_

 _Ele tinha vaga consciência do que ela estava dizendo._

" _Você poderia ficar."_

 _Ela não responde, apenas anda em direção à cama._

"Você poderia ficar." Ele murmura.

"Não poderia." Ela responde baixinho. "Não posso. Não quero."

"Mas..."

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa." Ela o corta bruscamente.

"Nós podemos conversar, consertar as coisas."

"Tem coisas que não têm conserto."

"E nosso amor?"

"Eu não te amo mais." Ela diz com a voz firme.

"O que mudou?" Ele não consegue se conformar. Não faz _sentido_.

"Tudo."

"Eu não mudei. Sou o mesmo homem com o qual você se casou." Ele sabe que soa desesperado. Mas não consegue se importar menos. Ela não pode ir embora.

"Não é." Ela responde simplesmente. "Antes você era..." Ela faz uma pausa. "O homem que eu precisava ter ao meu lado. Agora não é mais."

"Mas..."

Temari suspira alto interrompendo-o.

"É o fim. Aceite."

Então ela pega suas coisas e começa a descer as escadas. Ele a segue. Por força do hábito, ou por impulso, ele passa à sua frente e abre a porta para ela. Ela hesita ligeiramente antes de cruzar para o outro lado. A luz do sol entra com força pela porta aberta. Shikamaru estremece ligeiramente diante da luminosidade. Cada raio de sol é como uma facada em sua cabeça.

Ela para e gira de forma a encará-lo.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela diz baixinho. Ele percebe um movimento. Ela estende a mão em sua direção. Mas antes de tocá-lo, deixa o braço pender molemente ao seu lado.

Então é isso. Ela vai embora. Ela vai embora e ele ficará para sempre esperando o dia em que voltará.

"Ad..." Ela tenta dizer, mas sua voz falha. Ela pigarreia de leve. "Adeus." Diz trêmula.

Havia algo em sua voz. Seria... Dor? Ele sente uma onda de esperança crescer em seu peito. Ergue os olhos ansioso.

Mas não há dor nos olhos de Temari. Não há nada. Nem lágrimas, nem brilho. Não há amor.

Ela espera por uma resposta. Mas ele não consegue dizer. Ela parece perceber e volta as costas para o que fora sua casa pelos últimos cinco anos. Dá dois passos pequenos. Seguido por outros mais largos. E antes que ele se dê conta, ela já não está mais à vista.

Shikamaru fecha a porta lentamente. Fica parado com a mão na maçaneta por algum tempo.

Começa a pensar na noite anterior novamente. Ela parece um sonho. Irreal. Anda inconscientemente até o sofá e deixa seu corpo cair pesado no encosto. Sem nenhuma vontade própria. Como um fantoche. É assim que ele se sente. E ele sabe que será assim por muito tempo.

" _Eu não te amo mais."_

A voz dela ressoa em sua mente. Quanto tempo precisará passar para ele esquecer suas palavras? Esquecer o modo como ela as dissera?

Muito mais do que ele acredita dispor. Não esquecerá. Como ele poderia esquecer Temari?

* * *

Temari deixa sua sacola de viagem escorregar por seu ombro até atingir o chão. Ela está exausta. Começa a montar seu acampamento para a noite. Andara incessantemente desde que saíra de sua casa. Agora só faltam dois dias de viagem até Suna.

Ela recolhe lenha e acende uma fogueira. Em seguida tira alguns mantimentos da sacola e se põe a preparar algo para comer. Está com fome, está com frio. Tenta ignorar a sensação estranha na ponta de seus dedos enquanto estende um cobertor no chão para se deitar em cima. Parece irreal.

Depois de tudo estar devidamente arrumado, ela se estende em sua cama improvisada. Puxa o cobertor para cima de seu corpo. Se mexe, desconfortável. Quando ela finalmente acha uma boa posição, já está irritada.

Então ela para. E quando ela para os acontecimentos recentes invadem sua mente. Ela passa os braços ao redor de si mesma, como se tentasse se proteger das emoções, como se tentasse evitar desfazer-se me pedaços. E ela chora. Chora alto, ininterruptamente. Quando não aguenta mais chorar, enterra o rosto com força no cobertor. Ele cheira como sua casa. Cheira como seu marido.

Ex.

"Shikamaru, eu te amo tanto." Ela murmura entre um soluço e outro.

* * *

N/A: E então? O que vvcs me dizem?


End file.
